vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Til the Day I Die
Til the Day I Die is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the ninetieth episode of the series overall. Summary WEDDING DAY — Klaus turns to Davina for help to learn more about a mysterious affliction affecting Hope. On their wedding day, Freya and Keelin make a tough decision about their future together, while Elijah is forced to confront a past memory of Hayley. Finally, Declan's growing curiosity in the city's supernatural secrets forces Marcel to step in. Vincent also appears.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/06/the-originals-episode-511-til-day-i-die.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner (flashback) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson Special Guest Stars *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Christina Moses as Keelin *Torrance Coombs as Declan Co-Starring *Sharonne Lanier as Wedding Planner Trivia * Antagonist: The Hollow (Indirectly; killing Hope) Body Count Continuity * Davina was last seen in A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken. * Freya and Keelin were last seen in We Have Not Long To Love. * Hayley, Rebekah and Kol were last seen in The Kindness of Strangers. * Josh was mentioned and seen in a photo. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. * The Hollow was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers in her spirit form. * The Mikaelson Family was indirectly mentioned. The members indirectly mentioned were Henrik and Finn. Henrik was last seen in Wild at Heart as archive footage, while Finn was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon. * Esther was mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes * Mikael was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Keepers of the House as a hallucination and flashback. * Freya's unborn son was indirectly mentioned. He was last mentioned in We Have Not Long To Love. * Sean was mentioned. He was last seen as a hallucination in An Unblinking Death. * Kieran was mentioned. He was last seen in A Closer Walk With Thee as a corpse. * Antoinette was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. * Bill was mentioned and seen in a photo. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. * Ivy was mentioned. She was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. * Cami was mentioned. She was last seen as a hallucination in No Quarter. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***The Abattoir **Garden District ***Lafayette Cemetery *Manosque, France (flashback) Behind the Scenes *LGBTQ rock band Sarah and the Safe Word make a cameo appearance as the wedding band. *With only 680.000 viewers, this is the least watched episode of . **The least watched episode of had 860.000 viewers. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Hayley: "Do you ever have an ex you just can't seem to get out of your system?" :Rebekah: "The dark magic is destroying Hope from the inside out." :Rebekah: "We may be damaged, but we are not doomed." |-|Trailer= |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x11 Promo "Til the Day I Die" (HD) Season 5 Episode 11 Promo The Originals 'Til The Day I Die Trailer The CW The Originals 'Til The Day I Die Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals ‘Till The Day I Die The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x11 Til the Day I Die-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Hope.jpg 5x11 Til the Day I Die-Freya-Klaus.jpg 5x11 Til the Day I Die-Keelin.jpg 5x11 Til the Day I Die-Kol-Hope-Freya-Keelin.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO511-001-Marcel.png TO511-002-Josh-Photo.png TO511-003-Elijah.png TO511-004-Klaus.png TO511-005~Freya~Keelin.png TO511-006-Freya~Keelin.png TO511-007-Freya-Keelin.png TO511-008~Freya-Keelin.png TO511-009-Klaus-Hope.png TO511-010~Klaus-Hope.png TO511-011-Klaus~Hope.png TO511-012-Bill-Photo.png TO511-013~Hope.png TO511-014-Elijah.png TO511-015~Elijah-Letter.png TO511-016-Freya.png TO511-017-Elijah.png TO511-018-Elijah.png TO511-019-Hayley.png TO511-020-Elijah~Hayley.png TO511-021~Elijah-Hayley.png TO511-022-Elijah-Hayley.png TO511-023-Kol.png TO511-024-Klaus.png TO511-025-Davina~Klaus.png TO511-026-Klaus-Kol.png TO511-027-Davina.png TO511-028-Freya.png TO511-029-Vincent.png TO511-030-Freya.png TO511-031-Vincent~Freya.png TO511-032-Declan.png TO511-033-Marcel.png TO511-034-Kieran's Journal.png TO511-035-Marcel.png TO511-036-Declan~Marcel.png TO511-037~Declan-Marcel.png TO511-038-Davina.png TO511-039~Hope-Davina.png TO511-040-Hope.png TO511-041~Hope-Davina.png TO511-042-Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-043-Rebekah-Freya.png TO511-044-Rebekah.png TO511-045-Elijah-Hayley-Photo.png TO511-046-Elijah.png TO511-047~Elijah~Hayley.png TO511-048-Hayley-Elijah.png TO511-049-Hayley-Elijah.png TO511-050-Elijah.png TO511-051-Hayley.png TO511-052-Keelin.png TO511-053-Freya.png TO511-054-Keelin.png TO511-055-Keelin.png TO511-056-Freya.png TO511-057-Keelin.png TO511-058~Freya-Hayley.png TO511-059~Rebekah-Freya.png TO511-060-Freya.png TO511-061~Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-062~Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-063-Freya~Rebekah.png TO511-064-Elijah.png TO511-065-House.png TO511-066-Deed.png TO511-067-Elijah-Hayley.png TO511-068-Elijah.png TO511-069-Hayley.png TO511-070~Elijah~Hayley.png TO511-071-Elijah-Hayley.png TO511-072-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-073-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-074-Kol-Davina.png TO511-075-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-076-Kol-Davina-Esther's Grimoires.png TO511-077-Wedding Planner.png TO511-078-Klaus.png TO511-079~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO511-080-Klaus.png TO511-081-Freya.png TO511-082-Keelin.png TO511-083-Keelin.png TO511-084-Keelin.png TO511-085-Freya.png TO511-086~Freya-Keelin.png TO511-087-Elijah.png TO511-088-Klaus.png TO511-089-Klaus.png TO511-090-Elijah-Klaus.png TO511-091-Elijah.png TO511-092-Wedding Band.png TO511-093-Marcel-Davina.png TO511-094~Marcel-Davina.png TO511-095-Marcel~Davina.png TO511-096-Elijah.png TO511-097~Freya~Rebekah.png TO511-098-Freya.png TO511-099-Rebekah.png TO511-100-Freya-Rebekah.png TO511-101-Klaus.png TO511-102-Freya-Klaus.png TO511-103~Klaus-Elijah~Freya.png TO511-104-Klaus-Freya.png TO511-105~Elijah~Freya~Klaus.png TO511-106-Klaus-Freya-Elijah.png TO511-107-Hope.png TO511-108~Kol-Klaus-Freya-Elijah~Keelin.png TO511-109-Keelin-Kol.png TO511-110-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah.png TO511-111-Freya.png TO511-112-Keelin.png TO511-113-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah-Davina-Marcel.png TO511-114~Keelin-Kol.png TO511-115-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Hope.png TO511-116-Hope-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO511-117-Elijah.png TO511-118-Hayley.png TO511-119-Keelin-Kol-Freya.png TO511-120-Hayley.png TO511-121-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Hope.png TO511-122-Freya.png TO511-123-Keelin.png TO511-124-Keelin-Freya-Hope.png TO511-125~Marcel~Davina-Keelin~Kol-Freya~Elijah~Klaus~Rebekah.png TO511-126-Wedding Reception.png TO511-127-Marcel.png TO511-128-Rebekah.png TO511-129-Freya-Klaus.png TO511-130-Keelin-Hope.png TO511-131-Elijah.png TO511-132-Keelin-Hope.png TO511-133-Declan.png TO511-134-Marcel.png TO511-135-Marcel.png TO511-136-Declan.png TO511-137-Klaus.png TO511-138-Hope.png TO511-139-Hope.png TO511-140-Klaus.png TO511-141-Klaus-Elijah.png TO511-142-Elijah~Klaus.png TO511-143~Elijah~Klaus.png TO511-144~Klaus-Elijah.png TO511-145~Elijah-Klaus.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Flashback episodes